Operation Undercover
by greengirl82
Summary: What if you were on an undercover job when something unexpected happens? Series of unrelated one shots. COMPLETED.
1. What If

**What If...**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, of course...

Summary: What if you were on an undercover job when something unexpected happened?

A/N: A little something that came to me, and I hope you all like it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"If you don't take risks, you'll have a wasted soul." Drew Barrymore<p>

* * *

><p>Emily stood beside him, glowering as he pressed the button to call the elevator to the top floor of the hotel they were in.<p>

Looking towards her left, she sighed making the man beside her give her a once over before shaking his head.

"What?" Emily asked, "What was that look?"

"Nothing" Hotch said, shaking his head while he kept his eyes trained on the elevator doors before him.

"Uh uh" Emily said, turning her head to him, "You've obviously got something to say, so you might as well spit out, sir."

The dark haired man gave her a look before sighing once again, "Well there is one thing."

The pinging of the elevator could be heard as it made it's slow approach up.

"What one thing?" Emily asked.

"Now don't get defensive or mad" Hotch started slowly, "But what kind of capable agent loses the keys to their handcuffs?"

The brunette's jaw tightened, "You are so not blaming this one on me. This was all your fault, anyways."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, "I didn't handcuff myself to you."

"Well what kind of agent goes around and kicks in doors to arrest someone who is undercover?" Emily scoffed, "I was working and you nearly blew the whole case."

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know that?" Hotch said, "I was worried and I thought you were in danger."

The metal doors to the elevators open, and Emily stormed in with Hotch attached to her arm, "I'm a big girl, Hotch. I can take care of myself. Who the hell told you about my case anyways?"

"A concerned friend" Hotch said, "We were worried about your behavior and well considering the past, I'd say that we had every right to make sure."

"Yeah, well whatever" she said, stabbing the button for the main floor, "I solved the case I didn't need back up."

"If I'd have known you were going to handcuff yourself to me, I would've gladly waited in the lobby for Metro to come and take in your suspect." Hotch muttered.

* * *

><p>The two stood in silence, not meeting each others eyes. Both were fuming at the stubbornness of the other when a sharp noise followed by a jerking motion stopped the elevator.<p>

"What the hell?" Emily asked, as she stumbled into Hotch, who caught her safely.

Looking down at the brunette, she looked up, "What are you staring at?"

Shaking his head, "Looks like we might be stuck."

Emily's eyes widened at that, and she shoved herself forward, pressing each button with no luck. Picking up the service elevator phone, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, hello? We're stuck in the main elevator" Emily said, listening to the other voice while Hotch looked at the black leather coat the brunette was wearing and raised an eyebrow, "All right, thanks. Hurry please."

"What's the news?" Hotch asked, rolling up his jacket sleeve and rubbing his aching handcuffed wrist.

"There seems to be a technical glitch" she explained, "They're getting someone to look at it, should be anywhere from a half hour to two hours."

"Great" Hotch muttered, "You know none of this would be happening if you'd just been honest."

"What?" Emily demanded, wrenching her arm towards her to fold it across her chest, "I was given an assignment by someone above you. You don't have to worry about me Hotch, I'm not having another bad day."

She was stunned when she saw a relieved look on his face before he turned his eyes to her, "Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I was asked to keep it quiet" Emily told him, "It was a favor, Hotch. No matter how horrendous she's been, when she asked me to do this for her, how could I say no?"

"Who asked?" Hotch asked her, "Because all it was, was a bunch of drunken college kids... and that boy. Strauss' son."

"Yes" Emily told him, "Strauss asked me to look into regarding her son and his friends."

"Oh" Hotch slowly said, "Well why didn't she ask me or the team to help? We would've helped."

Emily chuckled which infuriated Hotch. He was being serious and here she was laughing in his face.

"I don't think this is very funny" he muttered, Emily caught the hurt undertone in his voice.

"Don't get upset" Emily said, "You're just not their type. Look, you know Strauss' son is in medical school, well a few of his friends did something and he was blamed for it as well and I had to get them to admit it, and well things got a little out of hand with one of the boys, and that's when you came charging in."

"Oh my God" Hotch mumbled, "I'm sorry, I just wished someone would've told me."

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you" Emily answered softly, "It just wasn't my place to tell you about their problems."

* * *

><p>"Ooh" Emily grumbled, looking at the watch on her free arm, "They said it'd be no longer then a few hours, it feels like it's been days."<p>

"Sorry my company is so unbearable" Hotch said, "I didn't realize how much you hated being around me."

She shot him a look, "Whoever said that? Because I don't remember uttering those words and I've got a better memory then you."

"It just seems like you want to get out of here pretty fast" Hotch told her, "And I wonder if that has to do with me?"

"God who knew you were so insecure?" she said with an eye roll, "I just want to get out of the elevator I didn't say anything about chopping my arm off to be free of you. But now that I mentioned it..."

He saw her lift the sleeve of her coat, his eyes widen in horror at the bruise forming, "We need to find away to get these handcuffs off before this gets any worse."

Rubbing her free hand with the cuffed one, "It'll be fine."

"No Emily, this looks bad" Hotch said sighed, "I can't believe you lost the key."

"I didn't lose it" she told him, "Just because I didn't say I had the key in my pocket doesn't mean I don't have it."

His head did a complete one-eighty at that, looking at her in complete shock, "What? I asked you if you had the key and you said no."

"No, you asked if I had the key in my pocket" she said, lifting her black boot, reaching inside pulling the small silver key out, "And well my boot isn't my pocket."

"Are you kidding me?" Hotch said in disbelief, "I can't believe you'd pull a stunt like this. I'd expect this from Garcia, maybe even Morgan but you..."

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you impressed?"

"No" Hotch said, taking the key from her hand, "I take it you're responsible for the elevator stalling too?"

"Please" Emily scoffed, "Like I want to be trapped in a locked box."

Hotch shook his head muttering, which made Emily roll her eyes, "Like you'd even arrest me for this."

Finally freeing his arm, he passed the key back to the brunette who quickly removed the handcuff without the key, "What?"

"Just how many secrets do you have?" he asked, "Picking locks, covert missions... disguises?"

She pulled the coat off her, stunning the man with her outfit, "And barely any clothes on. What are you wearing?"

"Maids uniform" Emily said, pulling her hair out of the bun it was in, "I told you I was undercover."

"Someone like you that is this highly skilled..." Hotch started, "Can be so..."

The elevator rumbled causing Emily to fall into his arms, her dark eyes meeting his own. She saw something she couldn't identify pass through his eyes.

"Can be so, what?" she whispered, their eyes never leaving each others.

When the lights flickered, Emily looked up at them but Hotch couldn't take his eyes off the way she had gripped his jacket holding on tight to him.

* * *

><p>"Ok fine, I admit it" Emily said, when the lights came back on, "The reason I kept quiet about the key was I wanted you to open up."<p>

"About what?" he asked, watching her throw her coat on the floor to sit, and he did the same after removing his own jacket.

"Oh, you know the usual" Emily said offhandedly, "Jack, the weather or how about the fact that you've closed yourself off from everyone since you and Beth parted. Take a pick."

"Jack's fine" Hotch said quickly watching her roll her eyes at him, "Yes, Beth and I broke up, what about it?"

"Why did you break up with her?" Emily asked, she could feel her heart pounding. She knew it was a risky move asking him about his personal life, but she couldn't not ask, "Come on, I'm told I'm a pretty good listener."

Hotch contemplated that, he hadn't really spoken with anyone about the end of his relationship. Not even Dave.

Sighing he took a good look at Emily and decided that if he had to be honest then so did she.

"All right" Hotch said, "On one condition."

Her head shot up at that, raising an eyebrow, "That depends. What's the condition?"

"You have to answer an honest question" he said, pursing his lips together, "No sarcastic remark, no skirting around the topic to something else. I want a real, honest answer. Deal?"

She nodded, "Deal."

"Ok, so you want to know why Beth and I aren't together anymore?" he asked, seeing her nod, "Well the thing is, it wasn't just one thing, it was a lot of little things."

"You know you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to" Emily quickly told him, "If it's too upsetting for you."

"Oh don't think you're getting out of this deal, Emily" Hotch told her with a smirk, "Besides it's not that upsetting as much as it was annoying. She had trouble accepting the fact that our job takes us from our plans at the drop of a hat."

"Well that's understandable" Emily offered, "What else?"

"She didn't like the fact that when I came home I didn't feel up to going to the movies, or running, hell even going out to dinner. That after tracking down the worst of the worst all I wanted was to relax in the safety of my own home" Hotch told her, "She also couldn't understand why I didn't feel like talking about what we did all day, you know about the unsubs? And the one time I did, I opened up about the New York case with the bombings?"

"Oh, you mean where you got..." she trailed off, pointing towards his ears "You told her about that?"

"Well she asked if I had ever been injured on the job and I couldn't lie to her" Hotch said, "After that she pretty much kept herself at distance, especially when she realized that this job isn't all glitz and glamour. That there is real danger. She pretty much was out the door before I officially ended things."

"Sorry" Emily said softly, "I guess what we do isn't really conducive to a successful relationship. I mean take a look, practically everyone in the Bureau is either divorced, on their way to being divorced or just flat out single. Sometimes it's just embarrassing."

"Yeah" he said, looking at her, "Now my turn."

"Oh, right" she sighed, "All right, go ahead ask away."

"How have you been feeling since our last talk?" he asked her, watching her face go blank, "Have you had anymore 'bad days'?"

Emily stood up, fixing her maids uniform, and walked towards the elevator, "Hello, is anyone out there?"

"Emily" Hotch said, "I'm only asking because I don't see you participating either in the teams outings."

Turning around with a defeated slump of her shoulders, she sat back down, "I'm fine."

"Emily" he said harshly, "You promised the truth."

She closed her eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and looked at him, "I still get the nightmares sometimes."

"Do you need to see Dr. Merrill again?" he asked concerned for her.

"She told me that it's natural for them to come back when I'm feeling stressed" she said with a shrug, "And the past few cases have been pretty hard. Not to mention what we do for a job."

"If you need some time off we can make some arraignments" he offered, "You've got some vacation time coming."

"Maybe later on" Emily told him, "The nightmares don't usually last long, it depends on the case."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" he said, looking at her face turn from sadness to relief "What?"

"Don't feel sorry for me" Emily told him, "I know I don't need to see Dr. Merrill or another psychiatrist, because..."

"Sometimes you just need to talk to someone" Hotch finished, understanding where she was at, "I get it. I just hope you know that you can come to me for anything whether it's to vent or just talk."

"I know" Emily said, sharing a look that took her by surprise "Same goes for me."

* * *

><p>Emily paced around in the small elevator, "Wow, these people are like the cable company, they tell you 'Oh just sit back and we'll have you out in thirty minutes...' Ha, I could've climbed through that and got us out by now."<p>

"Emily" Hotch said, angrily, "You're not thinking of climbing up there are you?"

"No" she told him stretching her muscles, "At least not without a boost, so cup your hands together so I can go up there and check to see how far between the floors we are."

"No" he told her firmly, "I won't let you do that, it's too dangerous."

"Aw, come on Hotch" Emily said, "I'm not going to get hurt, and for all we know we could be literally not that far from the service door. Come on, please?"

He looked into her dark brown eyes, grimacing at the pleading look she gave him but relented, "All right. Bend over and put it in."

"What?" she asked, seeing the smug look as he cupped his hands together, "Oh."

Placing her hands on Hotch's shoulders, she felt him lift her up and rolled her eyes when she heard him groan.

"I'm not that heavy" she muttered, lifting the paneling and grabbed on pulling herself up high, while Hotch moved his hands up to hold onto her legs.

Hotch couldn't say anything, he was too consumed with resisting the urge to run his hands up and down her exposed legs.

He had always found her attractive and now that he had his arms on her, he was finding it really hard to maintain professional behavior with her.

"What do you see?" Hotch asked, his hands foisting her up higher.

"A whole lot of nothing" Emily said, "Crap. I see the doors but they are way too high even for us, unless you want to pull a Superman and fly us up there."

"Unfortunately I left my cape at home" he deadpanned.

"Oh my God" she said, looking down at him, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Well I have been known to make the occasional joke..." he said, only for him to stumble forward from the unexpected lurch of the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Whoa" Emily cried out, as she fell into his arms. He kept a firm grasp on her, "Are you all right?"<p>

"I'm good" he said, "Are you? That was quite a stumble."

"Oh, I'm good" she said, looking in his eyes.

She could see something flash before his eyes before bringing his mouth to hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Before either could comprehend what just happened, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her while Hotch shoved her to the wall. His mouth moved towards her neck while her fingers tangled in his dark hair, keeping him in place while he nipped and sucked her ivory skin.

Emily could hear the sound of her panting, as Hotch's mouth moved upwards to her ear biting down on it making the brunette cry out her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Oh God" Hotch moaned, both so consumed with each other, that neither noticed the lights flickering while the elevator started up again.

"Eh hem" a throat cleared making the two separate, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry" Hotch muttered, lowering Emily who was quickly straightening her uniform.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked, eyeing the female agent who was in a matching outfit to her own.

"Nope" Emily said, picking up her jacket, "Come on, Hotch."

Grabbing his own coat, he followed Emily out, but the woman asked, "Hey is that my uniform?"

"Come on, lets get out of here" she murmured grabbing Hotch's hand, he looked at the connected hand, "I need to call Strauss..."

Stopping her in the parking lot, Hotch brought his fingers up to her lips, "I fully intend to finish what we started."

"Good, me too." she said with a grin, pulling him to her and nipping at his lower lip, "I want to get that call over with because these uniforms are far from comfortable."

"Then lets get out of here" Hotch said, pulling her towards the waiting cars.

* * *

><p>"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed but my soul." Judy Garland<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well this went a little longer then I intended, but oh well don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Rehab

**Rehab**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I own my own mind...

Summary: The team goes undercover at a rehab facility to capture an unsub...

A/N: Another one of my older favorites that really needed to be re-edited and decided to post them with several stories that were similar to this plot. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, do remember to leave a review on the way out...

* * *

><p>"Until I went to rehab, I didn't understand what I did." Aaron Neville<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok group, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves and tell us what brought you in?" the doctor said looking at the patients.<p>

"My name is Taylor" a teenage girl said, "And I'm in here by court order because the judge is a jealous bitch."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise, "And?"

"Oh, because I've apparently I drove drunk and drove my car into a police cruiser." Taylor said.

Dr. Reese nodded, looking over at a blonde woman, who shrugged.

"My name is Gigi" the blonde said, "And I'm a kleptomaniac. I like to steal... Well anything."

"Good" Dr. Reese said seeing her eye his watch, he rolled his sleeve down, "Moving along."

A shaking man, looked up, "Oh. My name is Tim, I'm a drug addict. They said I overdosed, but I think they're lying..."

The door opened, an a male doctor peered his head in, eyeing the patients then Dr. Mitchell.

"Steve, can we talk?" the man asked.

"Sure, Phillip" Dr. Mitchell said, "Continue Dr. Reese."

"Your turn" Dr. Reese said looking at the brunette.

"I'm Bree and I like sex" the brunette said causing the male security guard and the two eldest doctors to chuckle, "I guess I'm what they call a sex addict."

"Ok" Dr. Reese said, biting his lip, he turned to the man who looked beyond annoyed, "Your turn."

"Yeah, my name's Eric" the dark haired man said folding his arms across his chest.

"Eric, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Dr. Reese asked looking up at the scowling man.

Folding his arms across his chest, "They tell me I have issues with anger and a problem with the bottle." Leaning back in his chair, "I honestly don't see an issue with either."

The young man nodded, "I understand. But what brought you here?"

The man huffed out a sigh as he eyed the security guard standing near the door watching the small group having joint therapy.

"Excuse me? Dr. Reese" Bree said, "But when are we going to get to other peoples problems? Because this guy" the brunette eyed the man up and down licking her lips, "Doesn't want to talk, there are others here who would."

"Speak for yourself" Gigi said rubbing her head "I don't belong here."

"Ladies please" Dr. Reese said calmly, "You'll both get you turns, but right now it's Eric's turn."

Eric chuckled flashing his dimples at the two women, the blonde rolling her eyes but the brunette leaning in.

"What are you doing in about..." the brunette looked at the clock, "Five minutes? That's when the lunch bell rings."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that, but when he looked over he seen the persistent young doctor raise an eyebrow while his supervisor watched both patients closely.

"Bree, Eric" Dr. Reese said, "Now is not the time for inappropriate behavior."

Bree turned her head to look at the young doctor, "When would be the appropriate time, Doc?"

Dr. Reese cleared his throat, he looked over at the blonde, "Gigi!"

Gigi's head popped up, "What?"

"Give Tim back his wallet" Dr. Reese said looking at her.

"Fine" Gigi said tossing the wallet back at the shaking patient, "How long were you addicted?"

Dr. Reese looked from the shaking man to the blonde, "And that's lunch everyone. Meet back here in thirty minutes."

Reese looked up to see his supervisor nod at him to come over while the group left the room followed by the muscular security guard.

"Yes, Dr. Mitchell?" Reese said.

"Doctor," Mitchell said, "I just wanted to let you know that the head of the facility is still awaiting your references from the previous facility you worked. So this group is the only one that you can run until the paper work comes through."

Reese nodded, "I understand, Dr. Mitchell."

Dr. Mitchell gave the young man a smile, "Go on, get some lunch before the group comes back. You'll need all the energy for this one."

Reese laughed, "Ok. See you in thirty."

Walking down the hall, Reese looked up to see a door open, he was grabbed and pulled in.

"Shh" a young woman said, "It's just us Reid."

"Did you plant the bug?" Emily asked, "We need to figure out if the unsub is either one of our group therapy patients or one of the staff on Mitchell's staff."

"It's planted by his desk" Reid told the team.

"Wasn't it creepy how Dr. Mitchell was eyeing us?" Emily observed.

"He seems a little unorthodox, but that could just be his method to treatment" Morgan said scratching himself in his security uniform.

"We'll just keep an eye on him as well" Hotch said turning to Morgan, "Call Dave and Garcia to double check the staff..."

"What do you all think you're doing in here?" a young red head said eyeing Emily and JJ, "Dr. Mitchell is going to be so mad when he finds out..."

Morgan grabbed the red head, "Hey, hey. Get your hands off of me..."

Looking down at her patient tag, "Lindsay Gordon" Morgan read then looked at Reid, "You're 'on staff' here do something."

"Lindsay" Reid said in a soothing tone, "I need you to keep this a secret..."

"Secrets? I've got lots of them" Lindsay said, "Did you know that I was the girl that John Mayer wrote 'Your Body is A Wonderland' for? True story."

Hotch frowned as he exchanged a look with his team.

"Oh, really?" Reid said walking out with her, "Did you know statistically..."

"What was that?" JJ asked confused.

"Pathological liar" Hotch said, "Come on, we better get back to group..."

"You just want to hear more of Princess' come ons to you" Morgan teased, "Now why can't I have been anything other than the damn security guard?"

"Hey, at least you're not the sex addict" Emily grumbled but seen a smirk on Morgan and JJ's face.

"Mm hmm" JJ said with a raised eyebrow, "Tell me you find that hard."

Rolling her eyes as they left the small room, "Whatever you klepto."

* * *

><p>Walking back in to Dr. Mitchell's office, they see the doctor look at the suspiciously.<p>

"And where did you find these three?" Dr. Mitchell asked with a raised eyebrow trained on the three agents.

"These two were going at it in the supply closet" Morgan said indicating the two brunettes, "And this one was trying to take off with some stuff from another patients' room."

"I find that highly offensive" Emily said giving a mock glare at Morgan.

"You know what I find offensive?" JJ said with a smirk on her face, "You making out with every man you come across."

Rolling her eyes, "Jealous, Sticky Finger?" Emily said mockingly.

"Everyone in your seat!" Dr. Mitchell said in a loud voice making the five profiler's look at him with a wary eye.

"Please go back to your seat..." Reid said, "Taylor, Taylor put the pen down."

"Sorry" Taylor said, "I've got to remember not to react on first impulse."

Reid turned his attention back to Hotch, "So Eric, tell us about your first episode that resulted in anger or alcohol?"

Hotch groaned, he hated this case. Not only was he suppose to accept open flirts from the woman who made him stay in his office all day hard, but now he was forced to open up about his emotions? Not a job he wanted.

_'Damn Rossi for being to famous to be in this undercover op'_ Hotch thought bitterly. Looking up he seen Emily bat her eyelashes at him and felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"I actually think out of everyone I have the least serious problem" Hotch said, "Go to the Bling Ring girl here."

JJ glared at Hotch's comment, and heard Emily chuckle at that.

"Or you can go to the female Tiger Woods..." JJ threw in only to feel a kick to the shin from Emily.

"Quiet, Barbie" Emily said teasingly, looking over at Hotch, "You going to answer the cute little doctor?"

"I'm not only an addict, I'm also addicted to internet porn" Tim said, "Well porn in general. And corn dogs, God I love those corn dogs."

Emily seen Morgan resist the urge to laugh, but JJ couldn't she burst out laughing.

"Corn dogs?" JJ chuckled, seeing Reid give her a look while Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of porn?" Emily asked staying in character, eyeing Hotch in a blush worthy manner.

"Getting back to the topic at hand" Reid said when he seen the looks shared between the dark haired agents "Bree, you said you liked sex, but you didn't characterize it as a problem."

"Because it's not a problem" Emily said, "Sex is a natural thing, people do it all the time. Why should I be singled out for being an functioning member of society while enjoying myself?"

"I see so you medication of choice is gratification? Your file said that when you were twenty years old your college professor caught you in... a compromising position with three other classmates," Reid asked "You don't see that as an addiction?"

"Listen Doc" Emily said, "Do you know the actual definition of addiction?"

"Do you?" Reid asked while the group, Morgan and Dr. Mitchell watched like they were watching a ping pong match.

"Addiction is a compulsive behavior that has a negative impact on everyday life" Emily said "And if I were a betting woman... I'd say that those mismatched socks you've got on are a part of some regimented order that you go through every day. Would you characterize that as an addiction, Doctor?"

Reid crossed his ankles and moved them towards the side, as he cleared his throat, "Well I haven't had any issues that affected others because of my behavior." Reid said then looked over at the two non agents in the group.

"She does have a point" Tim said, "Why should our little vices be singled out when their is so much more out there in the real world?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Because our actions affect others? Right?"

"Brown nose" Tim muttered glaring at the teenager.

"Can you all get back to the therapy?" Dr. Mitchell muttered looking at a file in front of him.

"Ok, lets move it along" Reid said turning to JJ, "Why do you choose to steal when you come from money?"

JJ licked her lip, as she got back into character, "Because I like the attention. Good or bad attention."

"How about we focus on somebody else?" Emily asked, "Because it seems we're taking up a majority of the session. How about Tim or Taylor?"

"Well, the last thing I remember before waking up in county jail" Taylor started, clearing her throat, "Was I hope I remembered where I parked my car."

JJ raised an eyebrow at that, while Hotch and Emily both frowned.

"Hate to be a parrot, honey" JJ told her, "But you already told us that you totaled it. You know... crashing into a police squad car."

"Oh yeah" Taylor said, shrugging, "Then I'm all good."

"Tim?" Reid asked, "You said you overdosed. Tell us about that."

"Don't really remember" Tim told the group, "Did a drug, woke up in the hospital and was told I'm coming here."

"And how do you feel about that?" Dr. Mitchell asked from his desk.

"Not so good" Tim pondered, "I'm thinking it's because of my addiction to corn dogs."

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing, while the two outsiders and Dr. Mitchell looked at her snorting in laughter.

Reid looked over at Mitchell, who nodded, "Ok, does anyone have anything they want to contribute?"

Taylor raised her hand, "Yeah, why do you wear mismatched socks?"

* * *

><p>The two undercover female agents walked down the hall towards their shared room when they heard Dave on their earwig.<p>

The brunette nodded to the blonde walking back to Dr. Mitchell's office while JJ went to the main office.

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered picking the lock to the door, "Garcia? Where's Hotch, Morgan and Reid?"

"They had an issue..." Garcia said slow and hesitantly.

"What kind of issue?" JJ asked sneaking into the clerk's office, "You know we could've used couple of extra hands..."

"There was a scuffle between that Lindsay girl and Taylor" Garcia told the two, "Seems Lindsay got the better end of a Grandfather clock while Taylor got arrested."

"I knew there was something off about that girl" JJ said, gasping in shock as she read a file, "Get the guys back up here now!"

"JJ?" the brunette called out, "Jayje what is it?"

The brunette looked down at the opened file cabinet when she sensed a presence and looked back.

"What are you doing in here?" a male voice called out.

"Oh" Emily faltered, plastering on a fake smile, "well you know..."

"No Bree, I don't know" Dr. Mitchell said, "Are you... are you trying to come on to me?"

"Huh?" she asked, "What?"

"You need serious help for your addiction Bree" the doctor told her, "You need to learn to control you impulses, not seek attention."

"Well duh, I know that" she told him lamely, closing the file drawer with her foot but keeping her gaze trained on the doctor.

"Oh my God" she said, when she saw the door open, "What are you doing?"

She felt her jaw drop open when she watched the doctor's body collapse to the floor with a hit to the back of the head.

When her eyes trailed up to the doctor she felt her heart pound inside her chest while the man pulled out a gun.

"Hands in the air" Dr. Phillips ordered, pointing the gun at her chest, "Walk to me."

"What do you want?" Emily asked, raising her hands while slowly walking towards him. She knew that both Dave and Garcia could hear them due to the planted bug.

"It's time to make an amends, Bree" Phillips told her.

Schooling her features, she knew that this was their unsub not Mitchell, and quickly glanced down at the doctor on the floor.

"You killed all those people, didn't you?" she asked, "Why? You're a doctor, you're suppose to help people in need."

"I am" Phillips told her, "And I am helping them, by relieving them of their burden on their families. And I've got to tell you it feels amazing."

That sent a course of rage and anger through her, she could hear the frantic calls of her team from the ear wig but her sole focus was on the smirking bastard in front of her.

"You're not seriously going to shoot me, are you?" she asked, putting on a flippant attitude, "Tell me you're not that stupid doctor."

"What?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she knew how to play an egotistical man like him. Hit him where it hurts, metaphorically speaking.

"God, you must have been such a disappointment to your parents" shes told him in such a cold tone, that it would've made Strauss shiver.

"What?" he screeched out, this would've made her wince but she needed to stay focused on surviving.

Walking towards him with a raised eyebrow, "You. Disappointment. Parents." she clipped, "Does hard of hearing come with the medical degree?"

Phillips eyes went wild with rage, "I can't wait for you to be already dead."

"Go head, shoot" she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner, but inside her pulse was racing, "See how far you get when you shoot a patient in a hospital. Bet you won't even make it to the parking garage before your sorry ass is caught."

The sound of the door opening made the brunette's eyes briefly travel towards the door interrupting their ongoing battle while Phillips' gun went off along with Morgan's.

The next thing Emily knew she was being helped off the floor, opening her eyes she saw Hotch and Dave helping her up while her eyes to where Phillips was.

"What happened?" she asked, "The last thing I remember is the gun going off..."

"You were out for less then three minutes" Hotch admitted, "I rushed you like a linebacker when the unsub's gun went off."

"And Morgan?" she asked, looking for her friend and frequent partner.

"Saved you from being shot at" Morgan said, "I accept gratuitous in the form of cookies and brownies."

Dave went to Dr. Mitchell, who was coming to, looking at the four agents, "I take it none of you are really patients, are you?"

"No sir, FBI" Dave stated, "Agent David..."

"Rossi" Mitchell finished, "Big fan of your work."

"And that's why he wasn't allowed to go undercover" Emily muttered, "Too recognizable."

He saw her look around for the two, "JJ and Reid are smoothing things out with the hospital's director and chief of staff."

"Ok" she said, relief sweeping through her seeing him visibly exhaled, as one hands still held onto her arm.

She could tell he didn't want to let go, and couldn't bring himself to tear away so she reached her hand up to separate contact from him and saw an immense loss on his face but saw his face light up when she held her hand out to him.

He looked over at her, and saw the grateful look on her face and flashed his dimples pleased when he saw a flash of tint hit her cheeks.

Both dark haired agents knew that things were going to be a lot different, for the better.

* * *

><p>A Danish Proverb said, "He who is afraid of asking, is ashamed of learning."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.


	3. A Stolen Car

**Stolen Car **

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, but I'm ok with it... For now.

Summary: A man walks into a convenience store and ends up holding a woman hostage.

A/N: Another one favorite of mine that needed re-working, and decided to post it in this oneshot series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Not every difficult and dangerous thing is suitable for training, but only that which is conducive to success in achieving the object of our effort." Epictetus<p>

* * *

><p>The dark haired man stood at the convenience store counter awaiting his change when he noticed a dark brunette walk over to the counter and peruse the magazine rack.<p>

His breath hitched when he noticed two police officers enter the store, passing by him.

"Come on, kid" the man said to the young clerk "My change?"

"Just a moment, sir." the young clerk said trying to crack open the roll of pennies.

The man noticed the brunette woman coming close to him while looking at one of the entertainment magazines.

"Excuse me" the woman said "May I...?"

"Sure," the man said as he stepped back and saw her small smile as she picked up the magazine.

"Thanks" the brunette said and moved over to the icee machine.

The man looked over annoyed at the young clerk who was counting out the change, and noticed the two cops come up behind him with coffee and donuts.

"Come on, kid" the man said "I'm growing a beard over here."

The young clerk looked up holding up the roll of pennies, "I could never figure out how the coins could get into these things..."

Cracking open the wrapper, the change falls on the floor, "There she blows..."

The man rolls his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even as the brunette placed the cold treat and magazines on the counter next to the man's.

"Are you in line?" the brunette asked the two policemen.

"You can go first." the dark skinned cop said flashing her a smile.

"Thanks" the pretty brunette said smiling back.

"Always." the dark policeman said.

"Flirt on your own time, kiddo." the older policeman said.

"Jealous?" the dark policeman teased his partner.

The dark haired man in front of them rolled his eyes, and nearly went pale when he heard the two officers police radio go off.

_"All units code 411. A 2007 black Chevy sports utility vehicle, Virginia tags 4 Lincoln Thomas Boyd 596."_ said the female dispatcher.

The older policeman turned up his walkie talkie and looked out in the filling station of the convenience store, while the dark policeman looked over at the two customers, focusing in on the dark haired man.

_"Repeat stolen vehicle, '07 Chevy SUV, black, 4 Lincoln Thomas Boyd, 596" _the dispatcher said,_ "Any unit respond?"_

The two policemen look closely at the dark SUV at the filling station then both turn their attention to the man at the counter.

"Look, pal" the dark haired man said "Just keep the change."

The two policemen come closer to the male customer.

"Excuse me?" the older policeman said "That wouldn't be your SUV would it?"

The dark haired man closed his eyes for a brief second but turned his attention to the policemen.

"Mine?" the dark haired man said "Oh no, no. I'm just out on foot. A little morning jog."

The dark cop looked a little suspicious but everyone turned their attention back to the young clerk who popped up with the coins.

"Here you go, sir" the clerk said "That's ten on number five, and your change sir."

"A jog, huh?" the dark cop scoffed.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, hit the clerks hand causing the change to fly up and grabbed the brunette.

"Come here!" the dark haired man said.

"Ah" the brunette woman screamed.

The man pulled out a gun, "Don't do it, don't move." he yelled to the cops.

"Whoa, whoa" the older cop said, while the clerk hit the ground whimpering.

"Calm down" the dark cop said "Easy"

"Don't move or I'll blow a hole right through her." the dark haired man ordered.

"Oh my god" the woman cried out.

"Now let's not do anything stupid" the dark cop said.

"Oh my god, help me!" the woman called out.

"Shut up!" the man ordered.

"Come on, buddy. Let her go, we're just talking about a stolen car." the older cop said.

"Put the gun down." the older cop said "You do not want to make this worse for yourself."

"Things couldn't get any possibly worse," the man said.

The dark cop went for his gun, causing the dark haired man to turn his attention to him.

"Don't even think about it hero" the man said.

"Hey, hey" the dark cop said "Relax."

"I am relaxed" the man said "Ok now you join your partner over there."

The dark cop raised his hands and stood next to his older partner.

"Good" the dark haired man said "Hey you. Kid."

The young clerk popped his head up over the counter "Who me?"

"Yes you, you moron." the dark haired man said "Go grab their guns."

The clerk left the back of the counter, shaking as he walked to the cops.

"Just take it easy, you haven't done anything that can't be undone." the older cop said calmly.

"Come on, man" the dark cop said as the clerk went and grabbed their guns "Think about what you're doing."

"I won't go to jail for this?" the clerk asked the cops.

"No, you won't go to jail" the older cop said.

The clerk held out the guns to the man, as the woman was groaning in misery.

"Now, put down the gun and kick them over to me." the man said.

The clerk did but ended up kicking them down the bread aisle.

The man looked annoyed, as he glared at the young clerk "I said kick 'em over to me, kid."

The clerk raced down the aisle and kicked the guns over but ended up at the feet of the two cops.

The two cops bent over to get them, when the man said, "Hey, don't even think about it."

The man looked at the clerk and said, "Tell you what... pick up the damn guns and hand them to me."

The clerk raced over got the guns, with both hands shaking to give them to the man.

"By the barrels." the man added seeing the clerks shaking hands.

The young clerk looked nervous as he wandered over to the man holding an arm wrapped around the neck of the deep breathing brunette.

The clerk handed them to the man, who placed one in the front of the man's jeans, and the other in the back of part he went back to the cops.

"Good boy" the man said pulling the gun out "Ok now everybody on the floor."

"Oh God" the brunette said as the man and her headed for the door.

"You won't get away with this." the dark cop said.

"We don't know that." the man said.

The two policemen and the clerk got down on the floor, as the man took the brunette towards the door.

"Please don't kill me, I don't want to die." the brunette said.

"You won't if everybody does as their told." the man said "Remember I'm not fooling around here, faces against the floor."

"Ok, ok" the older cop said "We just don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"Now" the man said "If you want this lady to live, nobody moves until we're dust in the wind."

The man turned his attention to the brunette "Did you drive here?"

"Yes" the woman said.

"Good" the man said "Get out your keys. We're going for a little joyride. Now!"

The brunette pulled the keys out of her purse handing them to the man.

"Everyone enjoy the rest of your day." the man said pulling the woman out of the store.

"And now, that's how a kidnapping can happen." JJ said turning to the cadets "When in a hostage situation, it is always best to do as you're told."

"But what about the cops?" a young blonde female cadet asked "They're suppose to do as the kidnapper asks too?"

"If the unsub is armed" JJ said "Than yes. Keeping the casualties to a minimum down is always a good thing."

"Why don't we give a hand to our guests today." the FBI training coordinator said.

"Yes, please give a hand to Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and Dr. Reid." JJ said.

"Give me a hand up" Dave said "I'm too old to be on the floor."

Morgan chuckled as he got off the floor quickly and helped Dave up.

Reid blushed when he saw the young blonde cadet smile at him.

Emily and Hotch walked back in from the outside and where given big cheers as the unsub and the victim.

"Well if this FBI thing doesn't work out" Emily teased "You always got a future as a kidnapper."

Hotch chuckled as the JJ answered her phone "We got a case."

The young blonde watched as the BAU team left the Academy to head back to their building.

* * *

><p>Plato said, "The most important part of education is proper training in the nursery."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

See that review button down there? What, it's gone? He needs a to hear what we think of it.


	4. Madame Emilia's Shop

**Madame Emilia's Shop**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: No one ever said going undercover was an easy task, especially when it's going undercover as a psychic...

A/N: Another one of my favorites that needed to be reworked and posted with all the other undercover fics. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review

* * *

><p>"Here's something to think about: How come you never see a headline like 'Psychic Wins Lottery'?" Jay Leno<p>

* * *

><p>Inhaling deeply, the young man took a seat opposite the beautiful psychic as he licked his lips he looked her in the eyes.<p>

"Are you really psychic?" the man asked her, "Because I've been tricked too many times before and I don't want to deal with any crooks."

Smiling at the young man, Emily took his hands, "Madam Emilia is a very much in touch with the other side."

_"You bet your sweet tookus she is"_ Garcia said in her ear wig, _"Now Madame Gumdrop, touch his thumb with the print scanner so we can give you the 411 on the du jour in front of you."_

Emily smiled sweetly at the man in front of her and ran her hand over his thumb scanning it.

_"And the soup of the day in front of you is Kyle Brody"_ Garcia said, _"Nineteen years old, he just lost his mother to... Oh boy, breast cancer. Poor boy, he is heavily in debt and he just put his family condo up for collateral to pay off his debt."_

"Kyle" Emily said startling the young man, "Your mother wants me to tell you..." Emily bit her lip, she hated lying but this young man needed to remain focused on life, "To stop worrying about her and to live your life. She doesn't blame you, but you need to stop searching for answers and start focusing on the living."

"She doesn't blame me?" Kyle asked.

"No." Emily said patting his hand, "Sweetheart, your mother loved you. She always loved you."

_"Oh Goodness"_ Garcia said gasped, _"His girlfriend seems to have placed them in even further debt over nonsense stuff too. Her name is Daisy Geller."_

"Be wary of Daisy" Emily said softly, "Material possessions can't bring happiness in the long run."

Kyle nodded, "Thank you, Madam Emilia."

"The spirits wish you well" Emily said watching the young man walk out with purpose, speaking into her microphone, "God this has got to be the cheesy undercover gig ever."

"Well you wear that outfit well, Madame Emilia" JJ said from the front desk in the small shop.

"Why the hell couldn't you do this gig instead of me?" Emily said scratching the white off the shoulder blouse.

"Because you're the unsubs type" Morgan said in the back room with Garcia and Dave, "Besides, you look sexy as a psychic."

"Interestingly enough, throughout history and in every culture there have always been those identified at having clairvoyant abilities" Reid said, "And psychics also known as mediums have a canny ability to make their readers feel at ease with their self empowerment."

_"Reid"_ Garcia said,_ "I love you Boy Genius but if I have to hear you spout one more nugget of knowledge, I'm gonna become an unsub myself and take out my frustrations on you."_

Emily couldn't help the chuckle she released as she watched a young woman come over to her bypassing the other 'customers'.

"I need your help" the young woman told Emily, "Can you see me?"

"Certainly my child" Emily told her, "Sit, sit. Tell Madame Emilia your troubles."

The young woman let Emily take her hand, as Emily carefully ran her finger over the girl's thumb while Garcia ran the young girl's print.

_"Bingo, this poor girl's name is Melanie De Luca,"_ Garcia told Emily,_ "She's eighteen years old and a native of New York."_

"What's troubling you my child?" Emily asked patting the girl's hand.

"It's my boyfriend" Melanie told her, "I think, I think he's..."

_"Melanie's boyfriend is twenty one year old, Max O'Hare"_ Garcia told, _"And oh boy, this boy is a first class scum sucking skeezball."_

"You believe your boyfriend has been untrue?" Emily asked her, watching the young girl nod in agreement "Let me connect with the spirits."

Lighting the candles, she tossed back her drink then lifted the shawl from the crystal ball in the center of the table looking at it with intent.

"Give me your hand, my child" she told Melanie.

The girl complied, placing her hand in Emily's and watched in awe as the presumed psychic peered into the crystal ball, but really was just listening to Garcia ramble off tangents on the girl's life.

"Madame Emilia," Melanie asked, "What should I do?"

"Melanie" Emily said, hearing the girl gasp at knowing her name, "You must let this young man go. You have a promising future ahead of you, I see it right here. You'll attend a prestigious college and live a happy and fulfilled life without this young man."

The girl perked up at that, looking down at the ball, "You really see that?"

"You will meet a lot of interesting and exciting people" Emily told her, "Your soul mate will be there waiting for you."

"Really?" she asked, "Does it say who he is or what he looks like?"

"No my child, you're future is out there waiting for you" Emily chuckled, "I can only give you the tools to walk the path of your own enlightenment."

Melanie sighed, giving an embarrassing smile, "Well I wouldn't mind walking that path if it led me to Ryan Gosling."

"That my dear" Emily chuckled, "Is a dream I share as well."

"Thank you, Madame Emilia" Melanie said, standing up.

"You're welcome, my child" Emily replied, watching the girl walk out.

Emily rolled her eyes listening in on the ear wig hearing JJ and Garcia praising her the advice she gave Melanie.

Luckily she heard Hotch chide the two women for their lack of focusing on the case, which made her sigh in relief.

"Thank you" she quietly murmured, hearing Dave and Morgan chortle at that.

* * *

><p>"Are you the psychic?" a middle aged man asked, approaching the table cautiously.<p>

"It'd appear that way. Please take a seat" she told him, watching as the man warily sat down.

"I need to know something" he told her, "It's important."

"Give me your hand" the brunette regretfully told him, watching him raise a skeptical eyebrow at her, "I need it to contact the other side."

"Hmm" he said, extending a hand which she ran the scanner over his thumb, he quickly pulled away, "What the hell was that?"

_"Bingo!"_ Garcia's voice chirped out,_ "That's our unsub Phillip Whitman. Swarm, swarm."_

"You tell me Phillip" Emily said, listening to the information Garcia was spouting out, "Phillip Anthony Whitman born in 1973 to Ted and Sylvia. Dropped out of college three credits shy of graduating. You're an only child. Oh, and you became a serial killer after your fiancee Marley left you on the advice of a psychic."

"How the hell do you know all that?" he demanded, rushing at her and knocking her out of the chair.

Emily kicked at him, she could distinctly hear the sound of Hotch and JJ trying to break down the door separating them from the shop.

Elbowing the unsub in the face, she rolled under the table reaching up she grabbed the hidden gun.

"Are you really a psychic?" he demanded, running his hand over his bloody nose.

"I'm a real FBI agent" she told him, clicking the safety off the service weapon, "And you're under arrest for the murders of Theresa Bell, Hunter Scantino, Carla Marshall and Sheila Wilson."

Hotch, Dave and Morgan rushed in, breaking down the door and subduing the ranting and resisting unsub.

"How'd she know?" he repeated over and over, "Is she really a psychic?"

"She's just that good" Morgan said, escorting the unsub out, with Reid and JJ trailing him.

Dave wandered back over into the next room to gather Garcia, pausing by the brief look shared between the dark haired agents.

"Are you all right? he asked, noticing that she was rubbing her jaw, peering closer he noticed a slight hue growing.

"I'm fine" she assured him going to the table to retrieve her bag, "Believe me, I've been hit worse."

"How about a reading?" he asked, taking a seat at the empty table table.

"You want me to give you a psychic reading?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him, "I thought you said all this psychic vision was a bunch of crap."

"Well it's not like I'm calling you Miss Cleo" he joked, "Please?"

"Fine" she sighed, "But you know since Garcia's gone, I can't use my thumb scanner."

"Good" he said, extending his hand to her, "Go on, tell me gypsy woman."

"Hmm, seems your life line splits" she frowned, "That means you've gone through many problems, but see here? At the end how it all places back together?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at where she's pointing.

"Well that means that you've found balance in your life during your later years" Emily told him, "This right here is your head line which is refers to your career direction. See how long and deep it is?"

"Yeah" he nodded, fascinated with her knowledge of palm reading.

"It means you're a driven person, with a purpose and a sense of goal oriented tasks" she told him, "That's a good thing."

"What about my love line?" he asked quietly.

"Well that's actually called a heart line" she corrected him, "And it's that one right here. It starts off small and light, but it goes longer and curves at the top then deepens."

"Well what does that mean?" he asked, looking down at their connected hands.

"Well it being deep means that you're a person who can feel emotionally both the good and the bad" she told him, "The strong upward curve here? It shows you have a strong erotic drive."

Feeling his cheeks turn crimson, he saw her bit her lip, "And the starting off small and light indicates multiple relationships but since that's at the beginning and not the end you'll find someone who completes you."

He felt a sense of loss when she let go of his hand, "That's all?"

Blowing out the candles, she looked up at him, "For now. It's late and we've got to get back to the BAU for the case file."

"Anything else?" he asked, watching her pick up her bag.

"Don't worry Hotch, you'll find your soul mate" she told him walking to the door, "It's in the palm of your hand. Trust Madame Emilia, I know these things. She's out there."

He watched her walked out of the shop, taking a deep breath wanting to tell her that he already found her. It was her.

The brunette poked her head back in with a grin, "You coming? Madame Emilia predicts we've got a crap load of case files waiting for us back at the BAU."

Chuckling he followed the brunette out to the SUV.

* * *

><p>Flora Whittmore said, "The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... <strong>

See that new comment box? How about leaving it a review.


	5. Control

**Control**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, enough said.

Summary: Going undercover at a strip club is never an easy task for anyone...

A/N: This was one of my recent favorites and I decided to post it in with the other undercover fics. Consider this chapter heavy "T" bordering on "M" without changing the ratings. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Do the thing you fear to do and keep on doing it... this is the quickest and surest way ever yet discovered to conquer fear." Dale Carnegie<p>

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me?" Emily said, "Please tell me I'm not going undercover as a hooker?"<p>

"At least you've got the body for it" JJ told her, "I mean who'd think that I had to go undercover too?"

"You're only going undercover as a waitress" Emily pointed out with a glare at the outfit, "I mean you don't have to take off your clothes."

"But you've got more on then me" JJ said, holding up the hated outfit, "I mean this can barely cover my ass."

Emily snorted, "Please, look at this? My breast will be on display. Like I have the body for this?"

"Oh please" JJ told her, "Look at your body. If I were a guy, I'd do you."

Emily shot the blonde a look, but when the door knocked, they both could hear Hotch on the other side.

"Are you two decent?" his voice said through the door.

"Hardly" Emily muttered, but walked over to the door opening it, "Come to witness my humiliation?"

"Our humiliation" JJ added, trying to cover her semi-bare stomach, "You guys know that the unsub is not after waitresses, right?"

"Irregardless" Dave said, "We need eyes and ears all around."

Hotch stood beside the older man, watching as the two barely covered women looked uncomfortable with the outfits they were forced to wear.

"We've got Reid set in the back with the police" Hotch told the two, "So you'll be watched."

As he went over the procedures, he looked up and saw the two men in question come in.

"Wow" Morgan said with a grin, causing the two women to glare, "Em, you look fine."

"Great" Emily mumbled, "I'm too old to be a stripper."

"Exotic dancer" Reid corrected, "Did you know that as the drop in the economy, more women of a certain age..."

"Shut up, kid" Dave hissed out looking as both the female agents shot Reid a look, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Could've fooled me" JJ snorted, looking at Emily who was biting her lip, "Em?"

"You know Princess" Morgan said, "You've got one fine body. Always fit and in shape."

Hotch rolled his eyes, while Dave added, "You are a gorgeous lady, and I'm always looking for wife number four."

Emily narrowed her eyes at that while Reid chimed in, "You're actually aging backwards. You don't look a day over thirty three."

Emily would've smacked each man if Hotch hadn't spoken up at that moment, "You'll have Morgan at the bar and Dave and I will be patrons in the audience."

"Fine" she sighed, "Now do you mind? I have to get ready for my set."

Morgan snickered but Dave shoved him through the door with Reid close behind.

Hotch stood there, and quietly said, "Sorry you're in this position, Emily. I know it wasn't your ideal undercover role."

JJ raised an eyebrow but turned around, groaning when she felt the shorts ride up on her. She mentally counted to ten before trying to look casual as she tried to lower them without them ripping off.

"It's fine" Emily mumbled, "Did you pick out an undercover officer for me to give the stage dance to?"

"Yeah" he started slowly, "I was talking with Dave and Morgan, they thought since we have to be the ones at the bar, that it would be more sensible for me to be the patron."

JJ turned around watching Emily's reflection in the mirror pale at that thought but quickly stood straight and gave Hotch a firm nod.

"That sounds like a wise plan" Emily said in a confident tone, "We need to get changed now."

Hotch looked at them, "All right then. See you both out there."

Once the door close JJ moved over to the older brunette who was struggling to get into the leather bra, and sequin panties.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked, softly once the brunette put on the leather vest.

"I'll be fine" she said, staring at the black fishnet stockings, "Can you believe anyone would actually wear these?"

"Never seen them on anyone who wasn't a working the streets" JJ replied with a sigh, "Are you ready?"

Emily stood up looking in the mirror, "Not really."

JJ walked to the door, turning quickly, "Remember to keep your head held high and collect those tips."

"Thanks for that" Emily muttered, "Make sure to get your ass smacked by as many drunk men as possible."

"Ha ha" JJ murmured, "Really though, don't worry Em. It'll be over before you know it. See you out there."

Emily turned back around hearing the door close, she took in her appearance and said, "Here goes nothing."

Hotch sat at one table, eyes focused on the crowd, while Dave sat at another table not too far away, trying to keep his eyes off the women on the stage.

"What'll be?" he heard, turning around he saw the angry blonde tapping her foot, "Well?"

"Club soda with lime please." Dave said, with a wink making the blonde groan.

He watched with infinite glee as she turned and walked away watching her round behind and winced when a noise buzzed in his ear.

"Eyes on the customers not on the waitresses" Hotch clipped out, glaring from across the club.

"Way to ruin the moment" Dave muttered, looking up at the DJ booth, who nodded to the two men.

"And now making her debut here at the Pleasure Chest is Miss Trixie" the man said into the microphone, "And since Miss Trixie is a virgin here we thought it'd be fun for her to make her grand debut with a solo dance."

The sound of burlesque music played over the speakers while the curtain opened on the brunette in the black leather vest and sequin panties.

Emily slowly swayed her hips, to the music walking to the center of stage, putting her index finger in her mouth while the DJ played the music.

"And now Miss Trixie needs to pick a lucky gentleman from the crowd to help give her a warm welcome to the Pleasure Chest!" the DJ said, "Whose the lucky guy, Trixie?"

Emily walked to the edge of the stage, ignoring the hooting, hollering and cat calls slowly turned her eyes to Hotch.

She was surprised to catch him eyeing her long legs despite the hideous fishnets that she wore his eyes slowly moved up and she nodded in his direction.

"I pick him" she pointed to Hotch, walking down the stage with the help of two burly bouncers, who were undercover policemen.

"All right, Trixie, take it away" the DJ shouted, "And welcome to The Pleasure Chest."

As rock music started, Emily slowly walked over to Hotch whipping her dark locks over her head then kneeled down before moving up in front of his face and wiggled herself forward before turning her back to him.

Moving up, she put her thumbs into the hem of the black sequin panties shaking her behind in front of him before shimming backwards so that she was mere inches from his touch.

Slowly turning around to face him, she felt her heart race when she saw the way his piercing gaze was trained on her. She mentally scolded herself to stay focus on the job. She told herself he's just playing a part.

Moving her hands up to go through her hair, she continued to shake her hips while moving her hands down to the zipper of the leather vest.

Fingering the small piece of metal, slowly lowering it her shoulders moved as she shrugged herself free from the vest.

Tossing the vest at the man, she could hear the cheers and chants for Trixie as she lowered herself on to Hotch's lap.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the silk black bra. He couldn't keep his eyes off generous size of breasts, and he yearned to reach out and touch the vision before him but he stopped himself.

Emily moved up and down on the dark haired man, he could feel his body stirring, yearning to react to the beauty on his lap.

She shook her hips across him, her warm hands moving to his shoulders then raised herself up. Her hands went to her bra, cupping them before moving downwards to her stomach.

Swaying left and right, hearing the song coming to and end Emily moved behind the seated man and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved up and down silently singing along to the song.

Hotch inhaled deeply, feeling her hands rub his chest and he just had to thank God for this job, Sometimes it could be enjoyable.

While she was rubbing his chest, the rest of the patrons were watching the lithe body shimmy up and down, and everyone had their eyes on Trixie.

As she moved up and down, she slowly made her way back in front of the male profiler, her knees parted as she straddled Hotch rotating her hips against him in a gyrating manner.

Slowly standing up, she moved her hips in a manner that reminded Hotch of a belly dancer, and he had to control his breathing at that thought.

She did a half turn, her hands moving up her hair and going across her body, hunching down her hands on her knees, before standing up then wiggling her butt. Shaking her chest she propped herself on his lap and smiled as the song ended.

"Thank you, Miss Trixie" the DJ said, "Lets give her a round of applause. Woo."

Emily carefully removed herself from her superior, not missing the flush look on his face. And that got her, the always in control and unflappable Hotch was flushed because of her?

She winked at him before making her way back to the dressing room, noticing JJ's look of annoyance when she got smacked on the ass.

"Prick" she heard the blonde mutter before closing the door.

Emily sighed as she got ready for the outfit change and part two of her undercover mission. Staring at her new appearance she wondered just why the hell it had to be her every time.

Hotch was still seated in front of the stage when he noticed a flash of red in his peripheral vision and nearly keeled over at the sight of Emily waiting for him.

Hotch got up, taking her hand as the two slowly made their way to the bar. They weaved in and out of the path of customers, and scanned the bar looking for the right person.

"You see him?" Hotch whispered, "On the right, green shirt."

"God that's an awful color on him" she murmured, turning to Hotch, "You want to take the lead or should I?"

Hotch thought about that, his mind racing as Emily caressed his hand, "I'll take the lead."

As they slowly got closer, he whispered, "Don't kill me for getting rough."

Emily just raised an eyebrow at that, gasping in surprise when Hotch grabbed her from behind whipping her around and slammed his lips upon hers.

Kissing her as he pulled them closer to the bar, his back hitting a stool the dark haired duo heard a throat clear.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, eyeing the pair.

"Scotch, straight up" Hotch said, while Emily moved her mouth to his neck nipping at the flesh.

"And for the lady?" the bartender asked.

Emily pulled back while Hotch went to her ear, and kissed a path down her neck, "I'll have a martini..."

"How would you like it?" he asked, hearing Emily's panting breath.

"Hard" she whispered, "Oh, dry. Bite me."

"Excuse me?" the bartender asked, with a shocked look.

"Not you, him" she tapped Hotch's head, as he was suckling on her collarbone, "Bite."

"You're the new girl, right?" the bartender asked, engaging in conversation, "I'm Victor."

"Trixie" Emily said, wrapping her arm around Hotch's neck as his mouth worked wonders all over the exposed skin.

Emily pulled back from Hotch, who looked too invested in his handiwork and felt her slam him against the wall behind them.

"Hurry up with those drinks" Hotch ordered the man, before resuming his favorite mission. Kissing Emily Prentiss.

The bartender moved back, passing the drink order along to Morgan who was smirking at the sight of his colleagues.

Emily felt Hotch's tongue slink into her mouth, she automatically moaned as the two fought for control.

When Hotch tore his mouth away from hers, moving on to her exposed shoulder, Emily's eyes drifted over to Victor who was smiled at the brunette.

She moaned when she felt Hotch once again nibble on her then Victor set the drinks down.

Hotch pulled back, grabbing and downing the scotch, while Emily nipped at Hotch. He tore himself away from the brunette muttering about needing the bathroom and walked off.

Emily leaned forward, resting her elbows on the wood, and eyed Victor as she picked up her drink, "Ever tongue a cherry?"

"Excuse me?" Victor asked stunned but intrigued.

"Tongued a cherry" she repeated, reaching forward, letting her arm brush against him while taking a cherry from the bowl.

Emily held up the red fruit, and popped it in her mouth, letting the man see her mouth quickly move then spit out the stem and showed him it was tied.

"You've just witnessed your first cherry" she said, winking at the man.

She walked away from the bar, turning once at the smirking man who looked like the Cheshire cat who just won the lottery and followed the brunette woman out.

Morgan turned looking at the exiting man, and whispered, "Go."

As Victor opened up the women's bathroom, he saw Hotch leaning back siting on the small sofa and quickly noticed the brunette on her knees. The only sight of her, was her brown locks between the man's legs. '

Staring at the pair, he saw her head bob up and down, he couldn't get enough of the image.

Hearing the man's breath coming out in shallow pants then a loud grunt he noticed the woman climb up and kiss Hotch again.

Victor paused, noticing the brunette saw him staring at the pair. Emily smiled at the man, wiggling her finger for him to come over and join in with the simple gesture.

"See anything you like?" she asked, her tone laced with husk.

"Yes" he whispered, turning to Hotch, "Are you two having fun with yourselves?"

"Very much so" Hotch replied, "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join in?"

"I think I'd like to join" Victor said, "What do you have in mind? I don't do men."

Emily looked down at Hotch, "May I?"

"Be my guest" he replied, watching the brunette climb off his lap and shove the bartender against the wall.

Moving her hand up and down his chest then down towards his stomach, "Blue bird."

The brunette stole a quick glance to Hotch who nodded for her to proceed.

Emily pulled the man away from the wall, hearing him chuckle until she shoved him towards Hotch who threw him on the ground while the team burst in.

The man started protesting, even while Hotch pulled out tossing out the garrote and pocket knife.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, spotting his weapons and started to try and pull himself free.

"Victor Connors" Dave told him, "You're under arrest for the murders of Tiffany Landon, Kristine Delaney and Faith Barrett."

"I didn't do anything" Victor protested until he saw Morgan holding up his weapons, "Whores. They were all whores, just like those two women."

Dave pulled the man up glaring at him before shoving him to an officer who walked the unsub out. He looked over to the two females on his team.

"Hey" he told them, "Don't listen to that prick..."

"Can we change now?" JJ asked, "I've got more hand prints on my ass then the city of Los Angeles has in their database."

"Look whose throwing out the quips..." he teased, raising his hand in defeat, "My bad, pretty girl, my bad."

"Come on, Em" the blonde said, pulling the brunette with her, "Lets get you out of that dress."

The undercover agent quickly looked over at Hotch who kept his eyes on her and nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute, Jayje" Emily told her, "I need to talk to Hotch."

"Who's going to walk me back to the changing room and protect me?" JJ asked, covering her bare stomach walking out with the three men.

"Take the three stooges" she told her, turning towards Hotch, "Can I talk?"

"Sure" he replied, he could tell she'd been unnerved since the first kiss.

"I was wondering if... you and I" she sighed, "God, why does it have to be so complicated?"

Hotch took a deep breath, "How about I go first?"

She nodded, trying to figure out her own statement in her head when Hotch surprised her pulling her into a hard passionate kiss.

Her gasp was incentive that he knew she wasn't angry with him. As his tongue tangled with hers, her hand wandered up tugging on his dark hair eliciting a hiss from him.

Her mouth moved from his, towards his jaw, finally pulling back for breath and disheveled she saw his face glazed over in pure bliss.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked, "You know, on a date?"

"I think we got things backwards" she chuckled, "But yeah, I'd like that."

Hotch pulled her to him, a smile on his face. He finally knew what was missing from both of their lives, each other.

* * *

><p>Mario Andretti said, "If everything seems to be under control, you're just not going fast enough."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	6. Mr and Mrs Hotchner

**Mr and Mrs Hotchner**

Disclaimer: Yea, CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch and Emily pose as husband and wife to find out what's happening to missing couples at a cabin retreat where Dave's brother's new wife had gone missing on their honeymoon...

A/N: So this one just needed to be in the Undercover series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>John Hickenlooper said, "From my subjective opinion, there was no honeymoon."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she looked around the rustic cabin she was forced to share with her "husband".<p>

"Sweetie?" Emily said resisting the urge to roll her eyes "Where did you put the suitcases?"

"It's not in the closet." Hotch said walking into the bedroom "It's over here under the bed."

Emily felt him wrap his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Stop giving me that look."

"What look?" Emily whispered back.

"That look that tells me you'd rather be sitting through root canal surgery than have me touch you." Hotch said kissing her forehead for show before picking up his suitcase and placing it under the bed.

As she went over to the closet and frowned.

"Hey, Aaron?" Emily said remembering to call him that since they were most likely being watched "Come here."

Hotch walked over and saw the object she was pointing to, "Doesn't that look like?"

"Uh huh." Hotch commented as he bent over to pick it up, "A button."

"It looks like the one Sofia was wearing in that picture that Dave's brother showed us." Emily whispered.

"Bag it carefully, we'll have to figure out how to sneak it out to the team without alerting Calvin." Hotch whispered.

Emily placed it in a small baggie, "What is up with that guy anyways?" Emily asked "I get that it's his jobs to help out newlyweds and all but spying on people? That's just creepy on a different level."

"Don't know." Hotch said watching her slip the button into her pocket "I'll try to get us to slip away to pass the button off to someone from the team."

A knock pulled them from their conversation, and Emily felt the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Calvin at the door.

"Group therapy in ten mintues." Calvin told the two.

"Great." Emily commented dryly.

"See this plant?" Calvin commented "It's got what you're all lacking in your new marriages, roots."

Emily saw Hotch roll his eyes, while she fiddled with the fake wedding ring she was wearing.

"Roots are what connect everyone to the Earth." Calvin said turning to the other couple there, "Phillip, Valerie while you two were out horse back riding, I looked through your cabin."

Emily turned to Hotch, raising an eyebrow.

"What I saw shocked me," Calvin commented "Not a single wedding picture of you two smiling. And why is he sleeping on the recliner next to the bed, instead of the actual bed?"

Valerie shrugged her shoulders, "Don't ask me, ask him."

Phillip rolled his eyes, "I think this marriage was a mistake."

"Honesty." Calvin observed "The key functioning to any reltationsip."

Calvin turned around facing Hotch and Emily, "And you two?"

"What about us?" Hotch asked.

"Why don't you tell us about your courtship?" Calvin asked.

Hotch looked over at Emily, "Not much to tell..."

"Why the hell can't we live in a house?" Valerie interrupted "I hate the apartment."

"It's a perfectly good apartment." Phillip told her.

"Yes, I'm sure the cockroaches love it." Valerie said "If you like them so much how about you split the rent with them?"

"Yeah, we don't really have a problem." Emily said lamely trying to disuage the fighting couple.

"No, you two are in a crisis." Calvin told Emily and Hotch.

Both dark haired agents raise an eyebrow at that, out of the two couples, they seemed the saner of the two.

"You and your wife have expressed no outwards affection towards each other since you'e arrived." Calvin said.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

"We haven't seen no hand holding, kissing heck not even a hug." Calvin said.

"Well..." Emily started.

"We're not really the affectioniate type." Hotch finished.

"Nonsense" Calvin said "Anyone can be the affectionate type. All right, Aaron?"

"What?" Hotch said annoyed.

"Kiss Emily." Calvin said "Come on."

"What?" Emily asked looking at the man in front of her.

"You two obviously love each other, you wouldn't be wearing those rings if you didn't. correct?"

"Right." Hotch replied feeling his heart beat and turned to Emily.

Emily bit her lip, faced Hotch and kissed him on the lips quickly. "There."

"Whoa their girl, it's not a race." Calvin told Emily, "Go slow, after all this is your husband, right?"

"Mm hmm" Emily grumbled, leaned over and kissed Hotch on the lips softly, causing both

"Now tell him, you love him." Calvin requested "And don't just say the words, feel them too."

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too." Hotch repeated feeling his palms sweat.

"Now don't you two feel better?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." Emily said picking at her nail.

"Your new life as husband and wife begins now." Calvin said smiling at the two.

While Emily and Hotch watched each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Walking across the small rustic woods, Emily sat down on a bench near the water, pulling out her cell phone dialing Dave.

"Thank God" Dave said "Did you find anything?"

"Found Sofia's button." Emily told him "Doesn't appear to be ripped off but, there is something off about this Calvin guy."

"Does he make you show affection to each other?" Dave asked "That's what Pete said he made him and Sofia do."  
>"Yep" Emily said hearing the chuckle escape his lips, looking up she saw Hotch walk by with some notebooks "What's that?"<p>

"What's going on?" Dave asked over the phone.

"Hotch has notebooks." Emily said.

"Sofia didn't go missing" Hotch read from the notebook "She ran off with the cook."

"Did you hear that?" Emily said into the phone "Wow Calvin knew?"

"The cook was Calvin's brother." Hotch read "Weird how he keeps notes on everything."

"OCD" Emily observed.

"Pete" Dave said covering the phone then turned his attention back to the phone "He suspected but said he'd wanted to know for sure."

Emily saw Hotch reading the notebooks standing up, "Sit down."

Hotch looked at her, "I'm fine standing."

Rolling her eyes, "Don't be silly."

"I'd prefer to stand." Hotch said.

"You know that's just insulting." Emily said scooting down.

"You two sure you aren't married?" Dave chuckled from the phone.

"Shut up." Emily and Hotch said to the phone.

"Come pick us up..." Hotch said looking down at her "Yeah, I stole the notebooks.

"Are you going to return them?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Hotch said smirking "Throw a little rain in his happy sunshine day."

"Wow, you are mean." Emily said.

"Well, you married me." Hotch teased "Keep reading."

"What for?" Emily asked looking up from the notebooks.

"Well you want something on him?" Hotch asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "He's not so bad..."

Raising an eyebrow at her, "You liked the kiss?"

Cheeks flushed with pink, "No."

"Mm hmm..." Hotch said sitting down on the bench sliding close to her "I'm so sure..."

"Hotch" Emily said as he leaned in to kiss her, "What are you doing?"

Chuckling, "What does it look like?"

Emily licked her lips as Hotch's mouth came within inches of her own...

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner!" Calvin bellowed "How dare you?"

"What?" Emily groaned out but then realized they were with the notebooks Hotch stole "The notebooks..."

Hotch tossed the stolen books on the ground "Don't worry we'll be leaving within the hour."

"Thank God" Emily said relieved.

Calvin huffed, "Some people are beyond help."

"No kidding" Emily groaned as they descended back to their cabin.

* * *

><p>"Conversations like television sets on honeymoons... unneccessary." Peter Sellers<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

There's a lonely comment box right down there, just waiting for a review. Give him a hand?

A/N: I have one more chapter, though it's nearing the line of "M", let me know if I should post otherwise this is the end.


	7. Mine All Mine

**Mine All Mine**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds

Summary: Emily and Hotch go undercover at a strip club to catch an unsub...

A/N: This was one of my favorites, but due to new guidelines of FFN regarding "M" related material it had to be seriously cut to fall under their rules. Still consider this chapter slightly "M".

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"They keep saying the right person will come along, I think mine got hit by a truck." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she looked at her outfit in the dressing room mirror. She grimaced at the sight of the ridiculously and hideously low cut outfit.<p>

_'You have got to be kidding me'_ Emily thought as she seen the door open and in popped a shocked JJ.

"Oh my God" JJ sputtered out, "Em, you look..."

Emily whirled around giving JJ a serious stare, "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"Amazing" JJ finished out, "My God the men will..."

"Pounce on me like a hungry gazelle" Emily finished sighing, "I wish this didn't have to be me that did this..."

JJ rubbed her forehead, she could see Emily's point. If she were the one going undercover as a stripper, in an outfit that barely covered her girls, she'd be eyeing the nearest window to escape out of too.

"Sorry" JJ said remorsefully, "I know this sucks that you have to do this, but hey at least you got the body for it."

Emily eyed the blonde, "But you're the right age range for this... Why did you have to go and get knocked up again?"

JJ shrugged, "Talk to my last viable sperm donor. These mood swings I'm feeling now? I wouldn't make a very good stripper. I'd probably kick the guys in the face the second they waved the dollar bills in my face..."

"Don't give me ideas, will you?" Emily muttered "Remind me to kick Will in his sacred baby making area. This shouldn't be me doing this. I'm far too old..."

"Em, you're not old, you're a hot piece of..." JJ started but was interrupted by a knock causing both women turn around to see the female manager knock on the door.

"Em, honey?" the red head said, "You've got a request for a private dance."

"Great" Emily said eyeing JJ who nodded and wandered off to the team safely hidden in the managers office.

Walking into the darkened room, Emily stood at the doorway and smiled inwardly at the obviously flustered Hotch sitting on edge in the room.

"Relax, Princess" Morgan said into the ear piece in her ear, "Remember you're a pro at this. The unsub likes watching the private shows. So give us all a good one... Ow, JJ."

Emily smirked when she heard JJ's chuckled apology while she clicked on the music, she swayed her hips feeling Hotch's eyes zeroed in, intent on watching her.

"Wow" Dave murmured while Emily felt her stomach clench as she removed the blood red top, popping the buttons slowly.

Wiggling her hips as she tossed the top off and her black and red silk bra glittering off the neon lights, caught his attention.

Emily could hear him, his breathing laboring as she got closer to him, as her body moved to the music that she couldn't even recognize but kept up with the beat of the base.

Emily moved in and straddled his lap, feeling Hotch freeze up as their bodies felt contact.

Hotch couldn't breath but his hands instinctively went to her hips as she slowly grinded herself against him.

That contact made him wish that they weren't being watched by the team or a serial killer because all he wanted to do was throw her on the couch and drive himself inside her.

"Who the hell dressed Hotch?" Garcia said into the ear piece, "No offense but he looks like an '80 porn star."

Emily felt the rumbling in her throat and could feel Hotch's hands tighten on her waist as he shot her a look that said don't even think about laughing.

Shimming up and down, she ran her hands up his chest and could feel him shiver at the touch.

"Don't forget talking is key" Reid said, "The unsub has ears as well as eyes on that room."

"Don't tense, baby" Emily said seductively licking her lips, "I don't bite. Unless you ask."

She heard Reid cough loudly causing both Hotch and Emily to wince as the sound hit their ear wigs.

"Sorry" Reid squeaked out.

"Talk to me, big boy" Emily said pouting her lips, "Don't you want to tell me about your day, daddy?"

Licking her lips, Emily seen Hotch inhale as he cleared his throat.

"Tell me your name, sweetheart." Hotch said running his hands over her waist as he toyed with the hem of her super short black skirt.

"Eve" Emily said, "What about you, baby?"

Emily grabbed his hands as she lowered herself on his lap, running his hands over her stomach then up to her chest were he froze and she lightly pulled on his hands as his eyes wandered over the black and red bra.

She moved her hands up through her hair while his hands roamed her side, he'd never admit it out loud be he was glad for this case, because it gave him a chance to touch her and he longed for those few moments where it's alright to do that.

Shaking her hips at him, she turned and gave him a look over her shoulder as she sat down on his lap, moving his hands to her stomach to caress it but he had his own idea and moved his hands up to cup her breast.

When he realized what he was doing and how she didn't stop him, he remembered that they were still being watched by the team who weren't talking in the ear wigs and that they were being watched by the unsub.

She grinds herself down on him as the song came to an end, and moved to get off of him but he held on to her waist.

"Sorry baby, but you only bought one lap dance..." Emily said.

"How about another?" Hotch whispered, "You've got my money."

"Thank you" Emily said remembering that Trudy the manager said to always thank the customer "But you only bought one dance."

"You're welcome..." Hotch said releasing his hold on her, "How much for a kiss?"

Emily was about to ask if he lost his fucking mind, when she remembered the codes.

"Twenty for a kiss, and negotiations are open for more..." Emily said making her tone sultry as Hotch felt his chest tighten "What's it going to be baby?"

"Negotiations opened for more" Hotch said.

Emily got up, "Paulie the bouncer has an arrangement for that."

Walking into the suites Hotch grabbed Emily by the waist pulling her over to the king size bed.

Grabbing Emily to pull her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt her pull him into a deep kiss.

"Make sure your stamina is up to..." Morgan said "Ow, damn it JJ, stop it."

"Just give him a hella good show." Dave said chuckling lightly "Make it an entertaining one for us. Ow."

Emily groaned as Hotch's hands trailed up her skirt to grope her ass as he lightly dropped her on the bed.

"Mm" Emily moaned lightly, ripping his black jacket off, while pulling his dark blue shirt over his head.

"Oh, Em.. Eve" Hotch moaned nearly ruining it by calling her by her real name, as he went to work on nipping her neck.

His hand went to the bottom of her skirt where he was suppose to stop and simulate the act, but his fingers lightly went to her panties, causing Emily to open her eyes and look at him in shock.

"H..." Emily started but felt him, move the underwear aside and teasing her, causing her to gasp at the contact.

"Baby" Hotch groaned looking at her with lust and want, she nodded her head giving him permission.

Hotch went to work, kissing patterns on her stomach then moving his head upwards to her neck.

He regretted that he couldn't leave any marks on her bountiful chest because he knew they were being watched.

His hand toyed with her sensitive center. He felt her breathing sputter, as he moved continued his tortuous dance against her while trying to control his movements not letting the voyeuristic team realize what they were actually doing.

Her gasps were coming out louder as she gripped onto his shirt pulling him down on top of her where he lost all train of thought as she whimpered in his ear.

She rocked herself in sync lightly against his touch trying to focus on him and not the encouraging words coming from the ear wigs even ignoring Morgan's teasing at how they look like they're really going at it.

Touching her one last time and she whimpered his name in his ear as she came.

As Hotch pulled back with a satisfied look on his face while she was panting for breath.

The only thing that broke eye contact was the sound of Morgan, Dave and Reid saying the caught the unsub as he was trying to break into the room next to Hotch and Emily's to go after one of the dancers.

"Guess you two did all that fake work for nothing, huh?" Morgan joked, "Seriously, next time give me the assignment and I can make it look believable. No offense Hotch, totally fake looking."

Emily and Hotch eye each other both blushing, while his hand stayed under her skirt.

"Uh Hotch" Dave said, "You can remove your hand from her skirt..."

Emily chuckled, as she pulled the ear wig out, giving him a look.

"Garcia" JJ said, "Turn the cameras off for them for about an hour."

Hotch could hear the two blondes laugh as they, shook his head, and whispered, "Tonight your apartment."

Emily smiled back, "You better believe it. I've got a favor to return."

"What kind of a favor?" Hotch said smirking as she got up to straighten out the barely there clothes which he took great joy in of eyeing her now that he staked his claim on her.

"A little handy one..." Emily joked as he pulled her close and bit her neck, "Hey that's gonna leave a mark."

"I know" Hotch said, "It'll match the other one on your neck..."

Raising an eyebrow she pulled out a compact mirror from her purse, "You marked me..."

"Yep, you were too out of it with what we were doing to noticed" Hotch replied pulling her close, "Don't worry, they'll think it was all part of our 'act' and won't even notice."

Huffing out a sigh, "You're lucky I think you're cute, no one gets away that." Emily told him, "But for you I think I'll make an exception."

Pulling her into a kiss, "Good because I plan to do that again, and again and again."

Groaning, she shook her head and kissed him back, "Come on I want to wash the scent of stripper off me and need someone to loofah my back. Up for the challenge?"

"Always" Hotch said with a smirk as they walked out of the small apartment.

* * *

><p>Emily Bronte said, "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

This really is the end for the 'Undercover' series. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
